The present disclosure relates to an information input device that can acquire information input on a booklet-like recording medium in which a plurality of paper sheets are bound.
An information input device is known that can digitize information that is written on a recording medium, such as paper. A digitizer that is incorporated into the information input device acquires coordinates of a position of a special electronic pen that comes close to it. When writing is performed using the electronic pen on the recording medium placed on a detection surface of the digitizer, the information input device can read hand-written content and digitize the content as coordinate data.
When a booklet-like recording medium in which a plurality of paper sheets are bound, such as a notebook, is mounted on the information input device, there is a case in which it is desired to read information that has been written, using the electronic pen, on two pages in a spread state. As a structure of the information input device that is used in this type of case, a structure is conceivable in which a pair of digitizers are coupled. The pair of digitizers are electrically connected to each other by a connecting line, and back surfaces on an opposite side to detection surfaces are covered by a cover. When the information input device is carried around, the cover is folded in a direction in which the detection surfaces of the digitizers face each other. Thus, the notebook is closed and the information input device can be in a folded over state. Generally, the connecting line is provided along an inner surface of the cover, and has a bending portion that bends in accordance with the folding of the cover. Since the digitizers have a thickness, the radius of curvature of the curve of the connecting line is relatively large at the bending portion.